So you're the one
by HedaBear
Summary: Clarke has entered into a world that she still doesn't understand, her past is Lexa's future and the world is at their finger tips. While Clarke and her people try to live in this new world, while the old world is ready to destroy hers. Will Clarke, Lexa and the gang survive? Stay tuned


Before you read this story, here are some things you must understand. One, Lexa is mostly the whole, #Bottom movement. She's been the leader and it shows in the series that she really trusts Clarke, like she is everything she has ever missed, maybe possibly even Costia. Clarke is everything grounders aren't, she believes more into, love is strength. I don't know the whole Alpha/Omega thingy. But I do read a lot of others, whom you might see some of their ideas in here. I don't mean to, in fact I deeply respect it because I love it. This all ends and goes differently, trust me, but I don't understand it because I can't find a website to explain it. But in a lot of them, Clarke really, no matter the role or title and rank she's in, fights it and acts different. It's refreshing. And before someone asks, I have nothing against Lincoln, he just… Come on, lezb-honest here~ Clexa is forever endgame, just trust me on this magical rollercoaster of awesome!

* * *

Boom, boom, boom! The first wave of Arkers entered the Mountain, blowing back the maumon who were behind it. With no Grounders as back up, each Arker acted like 100 Grounders, unstopping. The radio was alive with various groups checking in, including Bellamy who somehow convinced the people he rescued to run back in. Instead, for every one that had left, one of the men from Lexa's army had taken their place. Lexa might not have joined but it showed that her people did.

Clarke walked around the bodies of the fallen maumon, the men who had tortured her and lied to her and her people. She had so few left. Every person was a piece of her that she locked up in them. If they lived, she lived. In total, about 50 were known to be alive- 49, now as Clarke passed the body of a 16-year-old boy named John, who had cried into her one night, missing his parents.

Raven, still bleeding from her leg, had made sure to set secret charges on the doors, allowing for the Ark army and the small grounder army to break in and taking out the men. The good news was that, they were taking each level by force or due to the air. Many of the levels and areas were won without firing a bullet if her force didn't open fire when the doors opened. Within seconds of the air, they would know if they would have to with men and women screaming. Clarke couldn't stop it when one of the levels opened and the children were inside of it. She knew she couldn't stop it yet it ate at her conscious. The last of the 100 were safe except for a missing dozen, which Clarke was sure she would find on the floor.

The news rolled in more. Only one level was left but it was locked. Maya, one of the maumon who had helped Jasper and the rest, was in a safety suit, being fitted with supplies of air, along with a small handful who had helped the 100 to safety and were found with Maya. Clarke walked over to her, speaking loudly over the gunshots and people dying, "Where is the control room for the Mountain?"

Maya looked up at Clarke, the pheromones of the Alpha seeping into the suit was strong enough that Maya whimpered, although Clarke didn't mean to. "If you walk to the end of this corridor, it's the steel double doors. But you would need a high clearance."

Raven, who was leaning on Clarkes mother, was smirking, "How about 3 of my specialties? That should be the highest clearance that thing will ever see."

Clarke nodded, "Bellamy, take her bombs over there and set them off. We end this now."

Maya spoke, "Everyone who needed to be saved was saved Clarke. I heard about the children. You couldn't do anything."

Clarke didn't realize she was shaking. Unlike her mother, who could handle the powers, Clarke was just learning that death was sometimes accidental. Even though she was more convinced than anything that there was always a reason and a person behind a death of someone.

The next few minutes were a blur in Clarke's eyes, her Alpha senses overruling even her most concrete features. At the end of it all, Clarke collapsed, blacking out. The next thing she realized was sitting in a hospital bed, probably still in the ark. Octavia was sitting in between two beds. One being Raven, whose leg was elevated and sleeping and her own. Octavia was watching Raven until she heard Clarke try to move. The woman, her clothes still covered in blood, yet looked like she had washed, stood over Clarkes bedside, pushing the woman down some, sending her own pheromones as a Beta to calm that of her friend, "Clarke, you need to rest. Abby showed me the- ah ha, there it is."

Slowly the bed lifted into a sitting position, something that made Clarke feel better and her head cleared more. She looked at her friend, seeing through her eyes how much this had changed both, "What happened?"

"Well, you sort of turned the air inside out and killed the remaining mountain men. Nobody escaped, I even had Monty watch the tapes of all the entrances. We saw Emerson leave but the Grounders who stayed took him out. They believed him to be the killer of many of their people and wait for your permission as our leader to a death trial by a thousand cuts. It wouldn't be long Clarke… please."

Clarke watched the bed sheets for a second, contemplating the information. She remembered it yet, all she could see was Lexa abandoning her. She looked up at Octavia, the woman silently pleading. The girl was more Grounder than anything else, and having to separate from the culture she loved for her people must have broken her. Clarke nodded, "Tell them I said it was okay. I wish to be there but if they need to leave fast, they have my permission to do it. You can over see it and give him the last blow instead."

"Thank you, Clarke," Octavia nodded, bowing slightly, and left the room.

Clarke sighed deeply, before turning her head to shuffling from Raven's bed, who was smiling, "That girl has been waiting for a day for you to wake up."

"Aww, and she wasn't waiting for you?" Clarke teased, hearing the growling from the older girl.

Clarke knew the way the two girls looked at each other. Lincoln was only ever a friend to Octavia, the two of them connecting closer in culture more than feelings. Raven and Clarke were the only few to know of Octavia's existence. It was more Raven protecting Octavia than Bellamy and Clarke understood what the older girl felt for her.

"You know if you wait any longer, one of those Grounders will find a way to remove her heat chip and mate her," which only earned Clarke another loud growl and a, ah, from the hurt of her leg.

Raven looked at the leg, patched up by Abby, "I don't think she would want a gimp."

Clarke could only scoff, "You aren't a gimp first of all. Secondly, if you were only a head she would still want you."

"I know, people have said my tongue can do amazing things."

"Yes, just not shutting up."

The two girls smiled, forgetting that the area they were in was filled with dead bodies and decades of memories of tortured Grounders. Raven stopped laughing first, looking at Clarke, "What do we do about Lexa?"

Clarke stopped laughing and looked down again, "I don't know. With her people returned, the Grounders are no longer in an alliance with us. We are more like tribes who understand what to do and not to do without having any trade."

"So, no more friends with benefits?" Raven asked back, her teasing starting.

"Clarke could only smile, however sadly, "I don't think I would have been any gain to her if we even tried. She loves her people, they are put first above even her own happiness. I just wish she could have seen the Grounders fighting with us… I think they didn't like how she fled. They would have gladly lost the people if it meant getting revenge on the people who had hurt them for these years."

"So, what do we do?"

"Nothing… We need to let it go. She is Heda first, something I learned too late."

"I know I tease but… I'm sorry about it. All of it... For Lexa, Finn, everything I've done- "

"No Raven, it's okay. I forgave you a long time. Finn was… He couldn't get over himself as a big bad Alpha and felt the world slipping from his fingers. Lexa is…Lexa, an Omega who rules the world. She can't fall prey to an Alpha who fell from the sky. And well… the everything else is just what makes you Raven and we love you for that."

Raven looked smug, "Really now?"

"Don't make me get Octavia."

Raven smiled, "Yeah, you're here so it's not like we can do anything. Unless you can turn your head to the other side."

Clarke and Raven smiled more, their feelings and attitudes lifted higher. Clarke tried to get up, her legs failing her for a second before getting them back to being walked on. She jumped up and down, before feeling comfortable enough to take the tubes and wiring off herself. Raven had fallen back to sleep and Clarke walked out as quietly as she could. The halls had been cleared of the dead and Clarke could hear the faint talking of her mother. When she entered the dining hall, her mother was giving instructions on what to do and where everyone should be moved.

Clarke and her mother stared at each other before the eldest Griffin said something, "Clarke, you should be in bed."

Clarke had other ideas, "Mom, what's going on?"

"We need to move the left over Arkers inside here. Lexa's army moved a few miles but they have camped permanently at Ton DC. We need to be prepared when they decided to attack us."

"mom, they aren't going to attack us and we can't stay here. It'll remind them of the dangers they endured here and would more than likely refuse to trade or help us."

"From my understanding, this place housed over 400 people and could have held more. You aren't in charge anymore."

"The Grounders don't follow you. I'm your leader in their eyes and here."

By now, the whole room was watching the exchange. Clarke narrowed her eyes at her mother, "This isn't the Ark anymore. Nobody has to worried they will be floated for being born an Omega."

"Clarke, this isn't the time- "

"No! I know what you and Jaha did. Dad and I were going to tell the truth. The Ark was failing years ago. Before he knew about it. You secretly took Omegas and floated them. All because they were more fertile than Betas and Alphas. You've been doing it for decades. This is a new world mom. One where anyone can be born and not worry about what portion of food they might have for dinner from when someone was finished. They don't have to worry about the small section of rations and have to bed a head chairman for some extra rations, get pregnant and floated. This is Earth mom. Here we are Skaikru and I am your leader."

Clarke's pheromones were filling the room. The last of the 100 were all there, standing up tall and proud that they were left and survived. They might have been younger than the Arkers but they had to endure the worst of the storm so that the rest could survive. Many of the Arkers looked to Clarke, yet the older adults felt that the Council knew what they were doing. IT was a divide.

Abby looked around, "This world isn't ours. We need to take it from these savages."

"Oh, what did you do? You sent 100 kids down to Earth to see if your husband was right and you floated him for nothing? That you risked your own daughter's life and then, when you get here, act like these people don't deserve to be treated as equals?"

The Grounders, many of whom had just walked in, were watching. Listening the exchange. One, a girl whom Bellamy was holding in his arms before she collapsed, was translating a lot of what was being said.

"They aren't like us."

"And we aren't like them. Do you understand how even without guns, 100 children, less with who we lost, took on 300 of the Grounders warriors? Space made us stronger, the Earth is our home now. I'm going to take what I learned and do things with it. Your ways of living are over."

"Now you listen to me- "

"No, listening to you is what brought us here. If we listened to Dad, we would have been here earlier. Nobody would have acted the way they did. I'm leaving. And anyone who wants to join me can. I can't promise the safety of an already made home but I can promise that we can and will have more cooperation with the Grounders and a life of freedom. No more hiding behind steel walls and the humming of an air system."

And it was just that. The humming of the air system was heard through the halls, bouncing off the steel and concrete walls. One by one the last of the 100 walked out of the room, taking their weapons and items with them. Many were hurt and wounded yet, as they got up, Arkers followed them. The only ones left were Octavia, Bellamy, and Clarke, who collected their things. Abby and about 140 of the other Arkers stayed there. Mostly Alphas and Betas of the upper ranks. Clarke didn't even say good bye to her mother. The Grounders waited outside for her. Many of them had left except for a dozen of them. The first man, a man named Archer, was the first to speak, "Wanheda, you saved my sister and my brother from the maumon. My life is yours."

Clarke just shook her head, "It is not mine to take. You're free to do as you wish."

"Of course, Wanheda. I wish to serve you," Archer replied. All ten kneeled before her, two of them being women.

Clarke didn't know what to do, so she nodded, though neither of them could see. Seeing her mistake, she spoke, "I accept. I will do my best to protect you and offer you places within my clan."

All 10 rose, one of the women joking, "That is a lot better than just the nodding most leaders do."

Clarke just smiled, "Do you think any of the Tribes would mind if we made a home on Trikru lands?"

Archer thought for a second, "Wanheda, it would be the best idea. The place the metal contraption is placed is bad strategically wise. It would be best if we showed you a good area. It is closer to Polis but nobody has lived there and Heda has offered many groups to settle there and call it home."

Clarke could only nod and look at her newly formed people. Many of them were happy to just be out of the metal trap of the Mountain. She knew that they would be happy anywhere, but one with food and water and shelter. Archer took it as his responsibility with Octavia to protect Clarke as 'Wanheda,' a word she would have to ask about later since Octavia had run into the clinic to ask Raven if she would mind being carried to their new home. At some point, Clarke offered her horse to raven, who was thankful. It would take 2 days walking to get to the land, so they stopped past the remaining pieces of the Ark, all saying their goodbyes to the remaining members who wanted to go to the Mountain, even gaining a few dozen who wanted to go with her. At night, the Grounders had shared what food they had and sent out Octavia and one of the Grounders to go hunt for some food and water, which wasn't far as soon as they made camp.

Clarke remained in the center of the camp, forgoing a tent which she lent to be used as a temporary clinic. She slept outside of it, as if on guard in case something were to happen. Bellamy joined her halfway into the night, which allowed herself to fall asleep near the fire. When she woke up, the embers were slowly dying and Bellamy had just gotten up.

"Morning Princess. Octavia and your new body guard just caught us two deer. They spent all night chopping them up and making stew and fast smoking the meat," Bellamy spoke, smiling.

Clarke nodded, stretching, and allowing her bones to pop from sleeping in her position. She got up but looked at him softly, "Do you think I did the right thing?"

The two Alphas never agreed much on anything, especially on whether to follow the Ark or away with it. Bellamy looked at her without a second to think, "You did what any sane person would do. I think what happened broke your mother and messed with her brain. Maybe she thought it would be all daisies and rainbows. This land is nothing but that."

"Maybe one day."

Bellamy just shrugged and walked off to the food. Clarke smelled it and smiled, walking to where all her people were. Archer and the 9 other grounders were there and bowed their heads to her as she sat with them and her food. Pher, the man who caught the deer with Octavia, was already trying to plan the quickest way.

Archer tried to translate for him, "Pher says that we are slow but the meat will help. If we push hard, we should get there by nightfall. We would have to pass through Ton DC but it would be the easiest route and cut our time by a day."

"If we meet any resistance, I'll have the guards aware to stand down. I don't want to be the first person with their weapons drawn if Trikru want to attack us when we just wish to go through."

"Sha Heda. Rema wishes to go ahead on horse and inform Ton DC of our plans."

"You have my wish to do so. Maybe they'll just let us through without feeling threatened. Half of our people can walk, let alone fight another battle. Even with you all here with us."

Roshak, the biggest of the bunch who was wolfing down two bowls of the stew joked, "Do you think us weak Heda? We all grew up and trained harder than most to defeat the maumon. You allowed us the honor, now we fight to honor you. One of us is like earning the loyalty of 20 Trikru."

Archer spoke back, "Or 1,000 Ice Nation warriors."

Everyone laughed at this but Clarke was confused, "Why so high?"

Roshak smiled, "Ice Nation has no loyalty except to their Queen but it is built out of fear instead of loyalty. We of Trikru are loyal to Heda. We gave up our honor in Trikru for Skaikru, which is a heavy honor when we were allowed our revenge and retrieved our honor."

"And what does Wanheda mean?"

"Commander of Death, the highest honor only that of equal to Heda. It is the title that has moved across the 12 tribes even before the attack."

Clarke sat there longer, letting the food settle as her guards fanned out to make way. Clarke could only smile at how they all reminded her of… no, Lexa didn't want her nor like her like that. Clarke shook her head before getting up, giving one of the cleaners her bowl and set out to see Bellamy.

Bellamy was trying to hold back Octavia from something, her grunting and screams heard throughout the camp. She was fighting Bellamy back when Clarke arrived and saw it more clearly. Raven was passed out on the floor, her leg bleeding while a woman was holding her. Bellamy screamed out, "Clarke, help me."

Clarke immediately sent out her Alpha pheromones and took Octavia into her arms. The girl fought her until her senses were filled with the demeanor of her superior. Clarke dragged her into one of the last remaining tents that were up before flinging the girl to the ground, "What the hell Octavia?"

"That girl shouldn't be touching her!" Octavia screamed, throwing a fit. The Beta wasn't exactly someone to mess around with and she could easily break out of Clarke's Alpha mode when her mind was focused more on something. It clicked.

"You can't stake a claim on someone if you refuse to ask her."

"She's has plenty of suitors- "

"But none of them are you."

"Betas aren't the ones who should be asking an Alpha to mate with them…"

"But you aren't like a normal Beta."

"No and she's not a normal Alpha… Clarke, they treat her like an Omega when you aren't around her."

And there it was, the problem that the 100 had. When they all arrived, Raven wasn't treated any differently, no rankings and names made a difference. When the rest of the Ark came down most of them were forced to enter back into their roles. Since Raven's paternal side was unknown, even to her mother, Raven was marked as an Omega, even though she showed and acted as an Alpha. It was why the older girl still looked like she was 13, the amount of food she got and whatever her mother had allowed with ration cards earned them very little.

"Octavia… You always talk about mythology. It's time to make your own story. I don't care for what is traditional. If you haven't noticed, nothing about us is normal."

Octavia stared at Clarke, "What if she doesn't like me back?"

"Are you kidding me? You called Lexa, Commander Heart Eyes. Yet you make the same face at her and she does it to you. Is it her knee that turns you off from wanting- "

"No, oh gods no Clarke. I love Raven, if she asked for the world I'd give it to her. I just… I have nothing to offer her."

"Why do you have to offer her something?"

"Trikru when they want to mate with someone offer land, goods, and trades to show the worth of the bride. The family can accept it if they or the potential mate feels that it is worth it. They aren't buying but showing what the person can get from mating."

"…You can offer her protection as being part of my guard, and love. My mom taught me how to make a salve with the plants around us. You can offer that as well to ease her leg pains. She'll never be able to walk on her leg again normally. Things like this can show that you don't care but that it'll be intertwined with your life."

"You'd… you'd let me part of your guard?" Octavia stuttered.

"Of course. I would trust nobody else but you and our newest Trikru family to guard me. Wanheda leads the Skaikru, or at least the good part."

Octavia screeched out a happy sound and hugged Clarke, "Thank you, thank you, thank you. You have no idea what this means to me. I can… I'll need time."

Holding Octavia in a tight hug, Clarke couldn't help but feel like Octavia was more her daughter than a friend. As much as she wished she had grown up, Clarke was always involved with keeping the younger Blake safe and fed. Whenever food became extra for them, she would take it and give it to Bellamy. Other days when Bellamy was looking for a better job on the Ark, Clarke would stop by the Blakes to give their mother the mythology books. Omegas weren't allowed to touch the books, only Alphas or Betas from higher ranked families. Clarke chuckled, "Inform Archer that I have made you part of my quoy. You'll follow me wherever I go, protect me with your life, and earn the honor of being at my side."

Octavia was crying but smiling, moving away before kneeling before Clarke, "Wanheda."

"I accept you into Skaikru and into my quoy, you have earned a spot within my family and shall forever guard me until your blood has been split for the very last time."

Octavia rose, and there was something new in her. Her head held higher and she bowed softly, "I'll go to Archer and if I may have the honor, walk beside you as we enter Ton DC. I have some items that the Trikru might want to trade for as offerings to Raven."

Clarke nodded, watching Octavia stumble, and bow again and running off. Clarke could only smile. Raven and Octavia deserved each other. They both had trouble and needed each other to fit in the pieces that were missing. It made her miss… Well, there was no denying it... She missed Lexa. She wasn't ready yes, but just the thought of her or her smile sent chills down the Alpha's back. The chips implanted in the 100 were a permanent way to test the controls of heats. It didn't happen much as the Arkers heats happened every few years due to the evolution of their bodies stopping heats all together.

Clarke walked outside and within minutes, the camp was packed up. Along with Octavia and her guard, a few of the children were running around Clarke. The familiar sign the signaled that Ton DC was a mile way was a welcome sight. According to Rema, who was waiting for them, they had made it to Ton DC faster than anyone expected. Rema spoke softly, "Heda asked me if you would like your people to stop in the village for the night and enjoy a feast she will host. In honor of your victory and split from the…other non-Skaikru. She had informed me that trade and the land we mentioned are open and free to us and us only."

Clarke nodded, "I'll think about it. I think we might need some carts. Is the wood worker who works for Heda still in Ton DC?"

"I can arrive ahead and seek him out. If he is, we should be there when you arrive."

"It would help immensely. I don't think we have much to give him for a trade that he would want. But if we can provide it or borrow it and give him the items later, he has my word on it."

"Sha Wanheda."

Clarke watched as Rema climbed on her horse, racing at a speed Clarke had never seen from any Grounder. She had heard rumors about the loyalty and honor it truly was for guards of a leader. Their loyalty and willingness to die, even if their leader was cruel and wrong. No matter even if Lexa's people hated her when she entered, it would be a miracle that her guards would be as respected as highly as Lexa's own.

An hour later, the gates to Ton DC were spotted, the few remaining pieces of Ton DC still up. The gates were freely open and only four people were spotted there. Clarke saw two of them as Lexa's own personal guard. The other was Rema with the proud woodsman, who went by the name Oak. Clarke had only met him once when she offered to trade him anything for a horse wooden figurine. One of the children said that it reminded them of their mother with the flowing mane. The man had only asked for a smile in return, which Clarke was more than happy to strike up a conversation with him and joking with him in broken Trigedasleng and English.

When Clarke reached the gates, Lexa's guards bowed to her, their fists over their hearts, "Welcome back to Ton DC Wanheda. General Indra and Heda would have been here to greet you but when you didn't give your messenger an answer on the feast, they sent us instead."

Clarke herself didn't know the answer but nodded, "It is a welcome sight to see Ton DC. I do not have an answer either. My people were rumored to have been told that the land that the Heda allowed us to be on. Is this true?"

The other man, whose tribal tattoos covered the left side of his face, spoke softly, "Heda granted you permission to use it and the woods around it, as much as you need. The land was also granted building lumber and supplies, along with extra guards while you are building. This isn't anything extra but it is what was offered when Heda allowed for anyone to build there."

"Thank you. If you want to follow me, and allow me more time, I wish to speak to the wood worker and I believe my people would like to trade in the town."

"of course, the market was moved to the other entrance, where you would be exiting to continue your journey to your new home. The Heda wishes to know that if any trouble arises with nearby towns, that you contact her first on any news."

Clarke nodded and turned to address her people, "Skaikru, one of these men, if they may be so kind, will escort you all to the market. I will meet you there in a few hours, hopefully with some helpful tools. There is a chance we might be staying the night. Any objects, let Bellamy or one of your leaders know."

As the people entered through the gates, her people bowed their head, already adopting the grounders system of honoring their leader. Many of the older people asked if they could stay over the night, even if it meant not obtaining food. Clarke smiled, and turned to the face-tattooed man, "May I have you name?"

The man straightened up, tall and proud, "Jak, Wanheda."

"If you would be kind to, as your friend went to escort my people, can you inform your Heda that we would be staying the night?"

"Excellent choice Wanheda. I'll inform Tav as well, he can escort them to the visiting quarters. The feast will be held near there so that your people don't have to walk any more than they already have."

"Mochof, Jak."

The man set off, leaving Octavia, Pher, and Oak. Octavia translated fluently for Clarke as Clarke spoke, "It's good to see you again wood maker. I believe my guard spoke to you about acquiring some wagons and tools?"

"Yes, and some nonsense about payment."

"No old man, you seem to be hearing wrong. It's not nonsense. I can't get whatever you give me for free or for smiles or a good conversation."

"The Heda offered me payment already to give you everything I had."

"Oh… I wasn't aware of this."

"I declined that as well… I told you my wife and unborn child were taken by the maumon, yes?"

"Yes."

"When you defeated them, I felt them return home to me. I see my wife in my dreams, and a boy. He would have been strong like you. If I had known you, I would have named him about you. They both look strong and happy. You and your people did this. What I make can only give back to you a little of what you have done for me."

"But old man, I can never replay you for anything that you give."

"Don't. Use it all in good health Wanheda. You are different from Heda, you believe that love is the greatest strength of all. If you want to pay me back, get her to understand that love is all a person has in this world."

Clarke gulped, but nodded, "I will try my best."

The old man smiled, showing missing teeth but lead them to the center of the village, where the beginning of the overgrown market was. There was his workshop, with a few more apprentices than she had seen before. There were 10 carts each with two horses connected into them. Each cart had supplies, blankets, clothing, leather shoes, and weapons. Before she could thank the old man, the sounds of chanting _Heda_ , rung inside the eardrums of Clarke's and she turned to come face to face with the Commander. The war paint was off, revealing the beauty of the Commander. She herself didn't look good, not as sick but saddened in a way. But when she noticed that there was no hate or malice on the face of Clarke, the people and Clarke could see their Heda's whole world light up.

The two leaders came face to face. Clarke bowed first, "Thank you Heda for allowing us inside Ton DC."

Lexa bowed deeper, even her guards bowed even lower. The people of Ton DC were chanting Heda and Wanheda in unison. Lexa spoke softly, "I've heard of your victory over the maumon. Something worth deserving of celebrating. Im pleased you accepted my invitation. Your people shall be fed and given much to drink on. Please, allow some of my finest warriors to join us."

Clarke realized that she felt no bad feelings about the woman. It was too much to hold onto. She had been through too much. The maumon were dead, her mother was no longer hers, but the one person who did leave allowed her to restart again without malice and wanting in return… although she hasn't heard it yet.

"How about the whole of Ton DC celebrates? Warriors with us but, I can have some of my men go out to catch an even bigger feast for the whole town."

Lexa smiled softly, the spark of something in her eye, "Tell them yourself."

Octavia was already yelling in Trigedasleng, about a feast for the people at Wanheda's asking. The people erupted in cheers and happiness. Clarke heard calls in all languages offering food for the feast and entertainment for the main party. But Clarke was approached by men and women, offering items to just catch a glimpse at the famous Wanheda. Men felt stronger at the presence of the women and women prouder that this girl had ridden them of their nightmares. Clarke was flooded with gifts of clothing, jewelry. Lexa had disappeared, heading back to her own area. One of her guards was left behind, possibly to escort Clarke somewhere.

Lexa had Octavia put all the gifts onto one of the carts. When the crowd thinned out with offerings, the guard walked Clarke into an alley and in the back of a building. She could feel Octavia tighten her grip on her sword but let it go when Lexa was already in sight.

The whole room was empty, even Octavia left with the other warriors and servants in the building. The only form of light was the lighted torches and candles around the room. Even though it was light, this room didn't receive any light when the doors were fully closed. Lexa let out a shaky breath before asking, "Do you hate me?"

Clarke closed her eyes, breathing deeply, trying not to cry, "I don't. But it would wrong of me to lie and say I trust you… You left me Lexa, right when the going got tough. You left me, not just my people."

"I didn't mean to Clarke... You are the only person I've let down my walls with… I even had them up when Costia was still alive. I prayed that you might have forgiven me, that you would survive. That you could have hated me forever as long as you remained alive."

"I'm here Lexa."

And that was the straw, Clarke watched as Lexa took two strides towards her and encircled her into her arms. Clarkes heart fluttered and her nose was filled with the sweet smell of the Omega. It smelled of the forest right after it would rain. The fresh air that clung inside of you. And she smelled of something else… A smell she would have associated with her father, the smell that she belonged, of home.

Lexa was softly crying, the two women holding each other as the feeling of the world on their shoulders was enough to let both walls be torn down. After a while, it became more holding and Lexa speaking soft words into her ear in Trigedasleng that Clarke had yet to understand.

Lexa was the first to pull away but not far, resting her forehead against Clarke's, "Sit with me at the festival."

"It would be an honor Lexa," Clarke nodded, nuzzling, and inhaling through her nose Lexa's scent from the crook of her neck.

She could feel Lexa chuckling at the sign of affection. On Earth, Omegas were highly respected due to their fertility, leading to a switch in titles. Omegas ruled softer and better than a hormone filled Alpha with uncontrollable feelings. Lexa was softly running her fingers through Clarke's hair, "I would ask you to stay here in this building with me for the night. Nothing too far. I don't wish to be alone from you. I'll have my hand maidens bring you fresh clothes and you may take a bath in my room if you so wish."

"A bath would feel amazing right about now."

Lexa yelled at for someone, who walked in seconds later. She was a fair woman, a Beta, though she looked at Lexa with an intimacy that Clarke didn't like. If Clarke wasn't any better she would have blurted out growling but instead it came out as a purr in her chest that Lexa felt. All Lexa did was put her hand on Clarke's face and it calmed down the Alpha. Lexa spoke, "Prepare a bath in my chambers for Wanheda, she will also need fresh clothing for the festival. I expect a place being reserved for her to sit beside me."

"Sha Heda."

The woman left but as soon as she did, Octavia walked in. The two leaders pulled apart, the hurt of the missed feeling of Lexa was enough to make Octavia question whether she should go back to waiting. She waited for Clarke to look at her before speaking, "Wanheda, our people are in the housing area and the carts and items have been moved over there as well."

"Perfect, thank you."

Lexa smiled at the younger girl, "I've heard a rumor that you've been chosen to lead Clarke's personal guard."

"Sha Heda."

"It's a very high honor, one you deserve above all else. I would ask this as not Heda but… just Lexa. Protect Clarke as much as you can. You can never fail me, just don't fail yourself."

"Sha Heda. I will protect Wanheda with my life."

"Good because our skaiprisa is a very troublesome girl. You're bound to have to play with your life a few times."

"Hey now, I take offense to that," injected Clarke, who was pouting with her arms crossed.

"I've had to save you how many times now Clarke?" Octavia replied, taking away formalities to talk to the girl she's known most of her life.

"And you think you're the perfect child? I've saved you too. It's even."

Lexa was smiling at the two, feeling safer knowing Octavia was protecting the Alpha. Clarke was different than the others. She had a cooler head, thought more before she spoke. Lexa had learned about the chips and how they relaxed the body at an almost normal pace, which can explain why she would have the thought process of an Omega but the authority and strength of an Alpha leader.

When the maid was seen in the door that was left open, Lexa spoke softly, "Ai skaiprisa, your bath is awaiting you."

Clarke nodded, "I'll see you when they are done torturing me?"

"They aren't that bad… Fre, is Rebeka helping you all today?"

"Sha Heda."

"…Sorry Clarke, I might not see you until tomorrow then."

As she's being dragged by Fre, Clarke nervously said, "Wait…. Rebeka? Who is she? Don't let her torture me!"

Lexa chuckled and motioned for Octavia to follow her, the two setting a soft pace out the door, "I see that you have ten Trikru warriors with you."

"They joined us when we had defeated the last of the maumon. For everyone we had released, someone from your army joined in their honor and place. These ten felt that Clarke was a leader worthy to follow for allowing them the honor for revenge."

"there are many here who dislike that I led them away, although it is a small portion."

"These men and women still respect you. They just…"

"Clarke is a rising leader who already has ties to their Heda. In a way, it is both a way to honor me by protecting Clarke and by making ties with someone who would be interacting with the Heda. Ton DC is but half a day away from where you all shall be. The land is very fertile and there are many resources that you can barter for in the markets. I've already informed one of my heads to allow for trader's easier leans if they were to trade with you."

"That is a lot Heda. You have no idea how the welcoming into this will make Skaikru feel… Abby is planning something bad Heda."

"How so?"

"She's abandoned the areas of both Arkadia and the pod landing sites. The last report I received was that the doors are locked fully. If anyone ever came out, it would be more of a miracle than anything."

Lexa nodded, walking Octavia outside where her handmaidens and servants were washing in a communal washing fountain. Children were playing and men were play fighting. Lexa spoke softer, "If they were to come out, it would not be a welcome party that they would see. I have 20 of my best men around the mountain. According to my reports, sections of the Mountain were melted in due to the acid blasts. There are only two ways of entry. The main area and the dam, which is still intact and fixed. The tunnels collapsed with help from Raven's homemade things."

"And where does this put us with you, Heda? I know the meaning of gifts and offerings but Clarke doesn't. How much longer will you be doing this for until you decide to voice your actions?"

Lexa stopped walking, having stopped in a shady corner of the courtyard, away from prying ears, "I mean for no harm to come to Clarke, I swear it- "

"You don't need to explain yourself Heda. But she might not quite understand the meanings. She knows you are helping her, anyone can see it. But those gifts are more for her people."

"Which they are. Your people are now my people. I've already informed the Council that I wish for an alliance with the Skaikru."

"Before or after you informed them of your intentions to marry her too."

"I do not- "but Octavia pulled out small book, blank pages rough enough to hold ink and charcoal, with a small tied up set of charcoal.

"You weren't in the market to meet Clarke. The messengers got to you later. You were trading for gifts for her."

"And your point is?"

"…I think I'm going to like you Heda."

Lexa smiled, her chest puffing out as if she was a proud parent looking at their child. Indra had trained this woman well, maybe too well. Lexa did hope to propose to the woman, but after time. It wasn't offerings as it was items that she knew Clarke would enjoy. She had seen her on multiple occasions search in the fires for burnt wood and making pictures on rocks and self-portraits on leather for the children.

Lexa noticed the maids stopping their work, all bowing their heads and spoke, "Wanheda." She turned around and there was Clarke. She wore simply clothing, but ones that fit to her more than her Ark clothes. A new cotton shirt was on her, dyed blue and was added with Clarke's signature jacket. The pants that were on were made of denim, a material highly sought after due to finding that large quantities were covered in a resin that allowed for them not to catch on fire. The Heda herself had a large portion of it. Selling it to collect goods and such for herself and her people, although many give it to her for free without her asking.

Clarke's blonde hair shown more as the dirt that covered it was no more. Her blue cerulean eyes shown and were more highlights as the sky had changed colors, indicating that night was near and so was the feast.

Clarke smiled at Lexa, who was just staring wide eyed at the girl. In a way, Clarke had a way with people, making them forget primal instincts and make them feel like they were normal, without losing who you were.

Lexa smiled, a welcome sight to the onlookers, "You look good in Trikru clothing. Sadly, no leather pants were able to be made as fast."

"No, I've seen you pull off the look. These pants feel and look more comfortable than anything else."

"Well if I'm allowed I would have my seamstresses make you a few more pairs. They can fit you before you leave and give you them- "

One of the handmaids stood up, "Heda, if you'll honor us, we will make them right now. We know her size and can fix them accordingly. She can have them by tomorrow morning."

Lexa nodded her head, "Of course. Just don't forget to enjoy yourselves."

"Sha Heda," with that five women got up and left, although one did ask Clarke if there was anything different she would like, which Clarke did ask for extra pockets, like the cargo pants her people wore.

Lexa and Clarke, with Octavia behind them, walked around the small but sturdy building. It housed dozens of women and children, including an area for the guards and warriors. Lexa described that this was Indra's housing area, which she was using as a temporary area for Lexa. Once Clarke and her people left, Lexa was to leave for Polis in a few days.

"Maybe you would like to visit us. I'm sure your warriors might remember us," Clarke suggested.

Lexa nodded, "Well that land has never been touched for a reason. It's considered to be under Heda authority. The land expands for miles, considered Trikru land in name. It would be another area for Skaikru to expand into West. That would allow for you to have more of a foot hold. With your knowledge of Earth technology, my people will more than likely trade you them for food and medicine knowledge."

"If they find cars, Raven loves to work with them the most. If I remember, the Desert clan has old barrels of refined oil. With working cars, we can expand and patrol faster than your horses."

At the mention of Raven, Octavia seemed more interested in the conversation. Lexa didn't notice however, "I'm sure that one is itching to start on multiple projects."

"Not right now. She was captured by the maumon and drilled into her leg for her bone marrow."

"Is she okay?"

"Yes, maybe before we leave I can stop by the market to look for metal pieces she might want to make a brace out of."

"I'll contact Nyko to search for salves. Pain like that won't disappear but with gentle hand and some love, her leg pain can lessen a good amount. She is a strong warrior, she has shown that."

"Well the girl behind us wants to give her offerings."

At this, Octavia tried to turn around but was stopped buy a grunt from her leader. Octavia turned back around to find the two powerful women towering over her like overprotective parents. Lexa spoke first, "Have you spoken to her parents yet?"

"She doesn't have any Heda. Her mother was floated a long time ago."

"then did you ask Clarke for permission?"

"Sha Heda."

"Lincoln taught you well… If you leave now, the markets should still be open." With that, Lexa took out a strip of ribbon, it was a crimson red with an infinity symbol on it. She handed it to Octavia, "Show this to any vendor and they'll give it to you. They'll come to me later and I'll cover for it."

"Heda, please I can't- "

"Call it, a debt I will owe you. This is just one of many for staying at Clarke's side."

"S-Sha Heda. Mochof." With that, Octavia took the ribbon, bowing before both leaders, and ran in search for items worthy of her future mate.

Clarke and Lexa smiled, Clarke speaking first, "The reminds me, how does the Heda not get bombarded with offerings like that from suitors?"

Lexa smiled, walking Clarke in the direction of the feast that would be starting soon, "I do get quite a lot. Many are just small offerings from the people when the leaders first join the coalition, each tried to marry me. I declined them, explaining that the coalition was something deeper than marriage and that was a big enough offer."

"Which would explain a lot of the ambassador's loyalty to you… You really are the glue that holds it all together."

"But when there were no more tribes to add to the coalition, various warriors from the clans would send me offerings so that they could rise above their status. I declined them."

"You had Costia, I don't think neither of you wanted to share the other."

"Well after Costia, they continued more. In fact, the fabric of those pants is a valuable commodity, very sought after. I have but one of the other tribe's elders sent a cart load of it, asking for my hand yesterday."

"Elder? Oh no, he might have died on top of you on the first night."

Lexa smiled, chuckling, "I declined as well. I sent it back. I'm waiting for one girl."

Clarke looked at Lexa softly, her heart beating faster as the conversation progressed, "Lucky girl. Must be only the best for Heda. Is she caring?"

"Very much so."

"Do your people respect her?"

Lexa walked closer to her, putting her hand lightly on Clarke's, the two fleshing mingling and holding hands, "Even more so."

"Is she pretty?"

"Depends," which earned Lexa a soft nudge and a humpf from the blonde, "More than words can describe."

Clarke sighed softly, "Yet it would do you no good nor the girl you are waiting for... She had learned that a Heda isn't allowed to love. Love is weakness."

"But… what if it can be more?"

"Ahh, now who is sounding like who?" Clarke smirked, staring at the Commander, who was smiling wildly.

Lexa shrugged, "It cannot be my fault of how I feel when you are around."

Clarke chuckled, seeing her people setting up the party with the Trikru, "Maybe one day I can understand more of how you feel without being left?"

Lexa nodded, "I can promise you as Lexa, and as Heda, that I will earn your trust back and hopefully any feelings towards me," of which Lexa brought up the hand she was holding and kissed it softly before releasing it. The two walked into the celebration, all the men, women and children cheered as their respective leaders walked and celebrated with them. Without Jasper, who stayed behind with the maumon who survived, the alcohol wasn't nearly as strong but it was sweet and soothing as Clarke sipped it in moderation. After drinking Monty's batches, she felt more immune but didn't want anyone to think otherwise, though Indra, who had joined moments later, noticed, and offered to as around for stronger spirits for the rising leader.

Lexa herself was walking amongst her people and the Skaikru. Clarke had never seen her people as happy as she did then. Tomorrow, they would have a final place to stay, safe from the tyranny of a Council that was too stuck in their ways, a woman who believed that overprotection was good, and a place that had taken too many lives.

Clarke paid close attention as groups of children had rushed Lexa, who pretended to have been overpowered by the younger crowd. Parents cooed and Trikru yelled encouragement to the children to get the Commander. Clarke giggled from her place next to Lexa's throne, which was moved outside. Her own was a simple chair, probably from the hall that someone had said was a meeting hall for the Heda and Ambassadors of the other clans.

Lexa noticed that Clarke was smiling at her antics. As an Omega, Lexa would have been the one getting wooed. But Lexa didn't mind the role reversal, it would give her a chance to show her worth to the Alpha who understood very little about the importance to the courtship and what it meant to be 'taken' by the Heda. Not in a sexual way, but in that Lexa, was courting her in a way that isn't exactly the most common form of the term.

The party lasted hours, with Lexa and Clarke sitting on their chairs, talking about the upcoming harvests and how Lexa would be more than happy to provide some of her most experienced farmers to help with the growing of their crops. As the party died down, Lexa was slowly closing her eyes, a surprising calm took over her body and she was dozing off to Clarke's voice as she spoke to Indra about possibly learning to fight as a grounder as she wanted to be considered one.

With the sound of Clarke's voice stopping, Lexa opened her eyes to realize, Clarke already had her in her arms, walking back into the building. It was safe as nobody from the party, except for Indra, had noticed them leave, nor Clarke carrying the Heda. Lexa wanted to speak, tell her to put her down, but he Omega part took over and just snuggled closer into Clarke's chest, who purred a deep sound as Lexa buried her face in the crook of her neck.

As they made their way through the halls, the only voice that sounded was Lexa's who was explaining the way to her room. There were few fully furnished rooms, as Indra slept with her warriors and kept two rooms ready for guests of whenever her commander visited Ton DC. It was one of the last buildings still alive after the bombings and the missile.

By the time they had made it to Lexa's room, they had found no guards posted. They were probably out partying with their friends and family. Clarke lightly put Lexa onto the ground, kissing her head softly, which allowed Lexa to growl is pleasure from her crush kissing her. But that action alone sent Clarke spiraling. Clarke immediately kissed Lexa, wrapping her arms around her waist. She sensed for any hint that Lexa might not have wanted it, that she could stop. But Lexa only added more fuel to the Alpha's fire. Lexa immediately kissed back. She could only melt as they explored each other's mouth with their tongues.

The situation heated up and all of Lexa's thoughts went out the window and she acted more on instinct than the numerous lessons Titus had taught her. She wrapped her legs around Clarke's waist as she was pushed into the door, squished by both Clarke's body heat and scent. It was a sweet smell, like fresh air and the ocean mixed. Lexa could get lost in it. There was a secret scent behind the first wave, it was deep and could have been described as home. Lexa felt safe, she felt like she could drop off all her worries with the girl who held her heart in the palm of her hand and might not realize the power of the notion.

Clarke growled more, feeling herself grow out and the strain in her pants were too much. Her lips ground into Lexa, earning both a moan and, if possible, her legs opening more to get more of Clarke on her. Clarke could feel the wetness seeping out of Lexa, soaking though her pants and onto her own, covering her growing cock. It wasn't until Clarke thought she heard voices that she pulled away slowly, breathing in Lexa's scent deeply as she buried her head in the Heda's neck.

The two leaders had filled up the hallway with the stench of heat and their pheromones. Anyone even trying to get in the building would have had a tough time staying in control. Lexa and Clarke breathed for a few moments before Clarke lightly kissed up Lexa's neck, her forehead, eyes, and lips. She held onto Lexa tightly but smelled the amount of spirits the Commander had that night, speaking softly, "I don't want to be that one drunken mistake."

Although not helping her argument, Lexa, drunk on the Alpha's hardened cock and pheromones, drunkenly spoke out, "It wouldn't be a mistake."

Clarke smiled softly, kissing the other leader softly before loosening her hold on the girl and lightly took one of her legs to place on the ground, the other following in defeat. Clarke's other organ was still straining but the torches only lit up her face so it would make the walk of shame less terrifying if someone saw her. Lexa looked at Clarke, "Please ai lapha."

Clarke growled softly, knowing the word meant alpha, _her Alpha_. She wanted to, so badly, but she still needed time. Not from Finn but trusting Lexa again, and the Commander. Both are the same person, though they must be two different people. Something Clarke understood too well. Clarke shook her head, "As much as I want to ai Heda, I have to make sure my people are okay and take care of."

"I've already made sure of that before. Your people are my people Klarke, beja."

Clarke nuzzled into Lexa's neck, the girl sighing and holding the blonde closer. Lexa softly rubbed her back, whispering, "Stay Klarke. Nothing will happen. Just... Another night without you is torture."

"But what if something does happen?"

"It won't. I respect your decision and I will earn it. But please lapha, join me in my bed. Sleep next to me, the first of many nights to come."

Clarke nodded, holding Lexa tightly, "Don't make promises you can't keep."

Lexa just growled softly, licking at Clarke's neck, earning a groan from the Alpha, "Take me to my bed Klarke, I'll show you."

Clarke lifted her, looking at Lexa the whole time to the bed, hearing the doors shut on their own accord when she walked in. She settled Lexa into her bed, which Lexa pulled her down with her.

Clarke chuckled at Lexa started to bring the blankets around them, "The mighty Heda is trying to take care of me like a wife," which both women growled softly at the thought of forever being mated to the other, "Do I bring this much out in you?"

"This and so much more niron," Lexa whispered back, softly kissing, not at all ashamed but fueled by the fire that this woman was doing to her.

The two of them just looked at the other, just amazed about the other. Clarke kissed Lexa back and went to undo both of their shoes, dropping them onto the ground, not caring how they fell or where. The two leaders held the other, although Clarke tried her best, though failing with the slightly taller girl, to cover her, protecting her with the fur blanket on them.

Lexa fell to sleep first, snoring softly into Clarke's neck. Clarke nuzzled into the Omega's hair, sniffing in her scent deeply, falling asleep for the first time without the threat of nightmares. All the whole, not understanding the trouble brewing within Polis.


End file.
